metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Prime H
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión, puedes dejarme un nuevo mensaje al final o también puedes mandarme un Correo electrónico. Welcome to my talk page. Please add new messages at the end or if you want, you can email me. ''' '''Bienvenido a mi página de discusión aqui tendran total libertad para comunicarse conmigo, sientanse en total libertad de expresarse, si desean dejarme un mensaje para iniciar un nuevo tema hagan click en "Dejar un mensaje" en la parte superior de esta página. Si desean responder algun otro mensaje pueden hacer click en Editar donde quieras añadir la respuesta. Por favor no borres las opiniones de otras personas ya que este lugar en especial esta diseñado para la libre expresión y no creo que les guste que borraran sus opiniones. Gracias Administrador Prime H. Ya eres un administrador de Metroidover. A partir de ahora, posees los privilegios de edición que todos los administradores tienen. Por favor, lee Ayuda:Administración. --Metrox 00:51 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Hablamos? Artículos a ser borrados Hola, , se te contacta para avisarte que tus artículos War Wasp, Puyo y Draygon larva, que ya habían sido catalogados como infraesbozos han sido escogidos como candidatos a borrado. Este borrado aun no es definitivo, si crees que aun puedes hacer algo por los artículos, indícalo en la página de discusión de los mismos, o en la mía. Saludos. --Metrox 00:55 28 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Hablamos? : Los artículos ya han sido borrados. --Metrox 01:00 29 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Hablamos? Ayuda Hola Prime H tengo algunas dudas que ojala me pudieras responder y es que lei tu pagina y vi que entre los juegos metroid terminados y entre ellos estaba metroid prime hunters y mi duda es la siguiente ¿tienes el 100% del juego? ya que me faltan 2 objetos del scan y no los encunetro y me gustaria que me ayudaras y son "History 5" ( de la seccion Lore) y el que esta despues de "Medical Hubs" (de la seccion objetos) y la otra es ¿como se pueden hacer esas tablas que tienes en tu pagina? (ya sabes donde tienes toda tu informacion y la imagen de Spire) esèrp que me respondas pronto y adios. hey! Hola muy buena la sesion de hoy no? pasamos un muy buen momento, fue muy divertido un multijugador entre tu,yo y ese otro jugador. espero que lo repitamos pronto. solo pasaba para informarte que ya regresé de mi mision, mientras esta de viaje terminé Metroid Fusion. saludos desde mi nave --Mnhuntr 00:29 6 jun 2009 (UTC) RE: Como va Metrox!! Hola, . Agradezco que hayas decidido retornar a Metroidover. Todos aqui esperamos que tus ediciones ayuden a hacer más grande esta wiki. Gracias y saludos.-- 01:29 7 jun 2009 (UTC) Gracias n_n me da gusto conocerte Prime H ya que cuando inicie en la wiki tu no estavas como decirlo ... no estabas Conectado hasta ahora.. yo estoy ancioso de tener en mis manos Metroid Other M que se ve de pelos y seguire colaborando en la wiki nos vemos!!!! Stricknit 17:27 9 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos :) La verdad es que siempre ha sido mi fuerte la redacción de textos y aunque no tengo todos los juegos de Metroid que quisiera conozco bien los que poseo :P, pero he visto algunas de tus ediciones y están bastante bien, tampoco es que tú redactes mal eh! XD. La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y supongo que no volveré hasta finales de septiembre, pero para cualquier cosa aquí estoy :) Salu2, Zolovian 17:54 12 jun 2009 (UTC) Adm Hola, . Los permisos de "ADM" ya han sido concedidos. Saludos.-- 18:56 15 jun 2009 (UTC) RE: Galeria de Arte gracias, estoy haciendo ahora un trabajo en paint y ojala que quede bien a lo mejor no sera la imagen del mes pero sera algo de recordar le coloque fondo negro no para facilitarme las cosas (es mas me costo ya que la mayoria de las imganes que etoy editande tenian un fondo blanco o diferente =0) sino para que combine con el estilo "DARK" de Metroidover. PD: ¿oye regresaste a ADMINISTRADOR? si es asi ¡ felicidadades! Stricknit 23:11 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Galería de Arte Vaya veo qeu te has montado un buen tinglado con lo de la galería de arte :P, este finde me curraré algo con Photoshop a ver qué tal.. la creación ganadora se escoge por votación supongo no? Habría que habilitar una zona para ello en la misma página. Bueno me tengo que ir ya.. Salu2, --Zolovian 20:59 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Ayuda!!! galeria de arte sal2 Prime H fijate que ya hize mi creacion en paint ya la subi y todo eso pero ¿como la coloco en la galeria? ya que lo intente pero me salio masl (ojo coloque "ver como queda" y no no tuve buenos resultados) por favor ayudame Stricknit 15:24 20 jun 2009 (UTC) : Ya le he respondido yo. -- 15:35 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Aviso importante -- 00:57 22 jun 2009 (UTC) :Ya está borrado. PD.-El tiempo para la creación del infobox se ha acabado.-- 02:39 24 jun 2009 (UTC :Esto es una prueba.-- 19:40 24 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Prime H, gracias por invitarme a votar y te queria preguntar donde y como yo voto. Gracias RE:Hola hola Prime H gracias por la bienvenida espero serles útil en Metroidover prometo hacer de mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar esta pagina hehe, y gracias por invitarme a votar en la galeria de arte supongo que lo hare inmediatamente. Una pregunta como haces para que tu firma sea asi? yo también quisiera una asi, o solo pueden usuarios con un alto rango?? --Tracex 15:50 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Galería de Arte Hola de nuevo Prime H te cuento que ya vote en la galería, y vote por uno de los tuyos, realemente eres todo un artista, como quisiera poder dibujar asi , ya que mis dibujos son un asco, una vez confundieron un perro que dibuje con una jirafa XD, ya sabes que tan malo soy! XD. Bueno saludos --Tracex 15:57 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Prime H es para decirte que ya vote por la Imagen en la Galeria :). Por supuesto que vote por ti :).--PhazonAdictKraid 01:14 6 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid felicidades! Felicidades al ganar el premio de Galeria del Mes! Jajaja! Muchas Felicidades de:--PhazonAdictKraid 01:41 6 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Buenas Hola y felicidades por tu dibujo, aunque me gustaba más el mío XD. Espero que todo te vaya bien y, un saludo desde México. Me voy a desayunar unos tacos bien grandes, muahahaha! --[[Usuario:Zolovian|''' Zolovian ]]ADMIN Discusión 16:51 6 jul 2009 (UTC) Infobox La verdad es que no se como hacerme el InfoBox. Me refiero a que no se como escribirlo,escribo al lado de nombredeusuario pero no sale nada : (.Esperop que me ayudes.--PhazonAdictKraid 17:06 6 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Gracias : ) Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda Prime H :D--PhazonAdictKraid 17:40 6 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Galería en julio Gracias a ti también :), pero no creo que pueda subir alguna imagen este julio ni agosto.. aunque visto que hizo más furor la imagen dibujada yo también me curraré algo sobre papel :D Salu2, --[[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]]ADMIN Discusión 00:42 8 jul 2009 (UTC) Misterio Yo he estado recibiendo emails de cuando tu pagina hace un cambio, no sabes por que me envian email de cuando cambian algo en tu pagina? Sale que: "Una de las páginas de tu lista de seguimiento en Metroidover ha tenidocambios." Y sale que es tu pagina. y he recibido como 5 emails o_0--PhazonAdictKraid 00:21 13 jul 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Arte del Mes. Que tipo de arte se puede poner? Me refiero a Arte Digital, o de Sprites, que tipo exactamente? Era yo PhazonAdictKraid. Olvide darle a Sign In.--PhazonAdictKraid 00:02 5 sep 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hey! Cómo va todo? Buenas Prime, ya estoy de vuelta de mis pedazo vacaciones ^^, supongo que este mes de septiembre sí que participaré en el Arte del Mes, te lo digo para que vayas preparando el tuyo porque te voy a meter una paliza! jajajaja --[[Usuario:Zolovian| Zolovian ]]ADMIN Discusión 13:33 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Re: Receso Hola . Gracias por informarme que volverás (otra vez) a participar activamente en Metroidover. Realmente espero que sea así (y se mantenga así esta vez).-- 16:58 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Aviso Hola, . Se te envia este mensaje para avisarte que debido a tu prolongada inactividad tus permisos de administrador han sido '''revocados. Saludos.-- 02:19 2 sep 2010 (UTC) solo una pregunta Señor Prime H por favor ajudeme vs spire no me lo puedo pasar Gracias B.S.L(B.S.L 19:49 21 sep 2010 (UTC))